


no way out for the king

by rainbowdasharp



Series: Leokasa Week [6]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, Literally: what would have happened if Tsukasa was the King and Leo the newbie, M/M, No matter what they will always save each other, prompt: swap, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdasharp/pseuds/rainbowdasharp
Summary: «Pare che tu abbia un pretendente, Suou. Il primino è proprio un tipetto agguerrito».Sorvolando sulla prima, sciocca insinuazione, Kiryuu aveva ragione.Tsukasa si ritrovò a sospirare e massaggiarsi le tempie, chiedendosi perché ogni anno quella scuola riuscisse a mettere alla prova i suoi nervi in maniera sempre nuova.O anche: quando il regno è in pericolo, solo un eroe può giungere in suo aiuto.| Leokasa week, day 6: swap |
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Series: Leokasa Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708744
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Leokasa Week





	no way out for the king

Aveva sperato che il tamburellare delle dita sul suo banco avesse reso almeno _percepibile_ la sua irritazione, ma forse aveva sottovalutato la testardaggine del ragazzino che aveva davanti, il quale, senza la minima remora, aveva appena fatto irruzione nella sua classe.

Sembrava non badare alle occhiate divertite dei presenti nell'aula, nella sua divisa forse ancora un poco troppo grande, la cravatta rossa allacciata male e i capelli aranciati scompigliati che coprivano solo a tratti i brillanti occhi d'un verde vibrante. Teneva tra le mani un numero non definito di fogli, che non esitò a sbattere sul suo banco con un tonfo irriverente, facendo cadere quasi tutto ciò che vi si trovava prima.

«Come mi hai detto, ti ho portato la mia musica!» esclamò poi, prima di gonfiare il petto con orgoglio, la voce quasi il trillo di un canarino tanto era acuta. 

«... Tsukinaga, la mia risposta è ancora _no_ » _._

Tsukasa odiava quel ruolo. Di fronte a lui, lo sapeva benissimo, non stava che un ragazzo pieno di entusiasmo e di amore per la musica – ma proprio per questo, non poteva assecondarlo perché consapevole delle conseguenze di quell'ipotetica gentilezza. Non poteva prendere un ipotetico futuro radioso e legarlo ad un nome in declino come quello dei Knights, nelle ultime settimane più che mai. 

«Non hai neanche ascoltato!» protestò il giovane, sbattendo addirittura le mani sul povero banco, forse il più maltrattato del confronto. Doveva riconoscergli quanto meno la testardaggine, seppur sul frangente della buona educazione peccasse in modo evidente. «Un re deve ascoltare i propri sudditi!»

Tsukasa affilò lo sguardo e, finalmente, si alzò in piedi. Forse il sentirsi ricordare il titolo che avrebbe dovuto sfoggiare contribuì a renderlo se non deciso, quasi tirannico. Odiava quell'appellativo. Lo odiava, perché non ne era mai stato davvero all'altezza.

Torreggiò sul giovane con tutta l'autorità di cui era capace e, chinandosi appena in avanti, verso di lui, lo fissò dritto negli occhi.

«Un re non ha alcun bisogno di ascoltare i suoi sudditi. Non deve spiegazioni a nessuno o non si chiamerebbe monarchia. Ora, ti consiglio di tornare nella tua classe e scusarti con i miei compagni per il trambusto causato. Dovresti portare rispetto a chi è più grande di te».

Sarebbe dovuto bastare per demolirlo, per costringerlo a demordere. Dopotutto, da quando il ragazzino aveva cominciato a perseguitarlo per poter essere ammesso nei Knights, non era mai stato così brusco nelle maniere. 

Invece, con sua grande sorpresa, Tsukinaga rimase in silenzio. Poi si sollevò sulle punte dei piedi, per guadagnare qualche centimetro, forse per darsi un tono maggiore e poi dargli un colpo, fronte a fronte, e fissarlo dritto negli occhi. I loro nasi quasi si sfiorarono, lo spazio tra i loro volti venne meno e in quegli occhi, Tsukasa non lesse altro che fiamme.

Persino il dolore della botta subita passò in secondo piano.

«Allora farò la rivoluzione! Non mi arrendo!» esclamò, prima di raccogliere i suoi fogli in fretta e furia e poi fuggire velocemente dalla classe – alla stregua di una tempesta estiva, che arriva, porta il caos e in un attimo scompare nel nulla. 

Tsukasa rimase immobile, confuso. Fu Nito il primo ad avvicinarglisi, forse preoccupato dalla discussione che si era fatta più concitata del previsto. Gli passò persino una mano davanti al volto, per assicurarsi che non si fosse incantato.

«Suou, tutto bene?» gli chiese, prima raccoglieva gli averi del compagno sparsi sul pavimento. Kiryuu li affiancò un attimo dopo, imponente come sempre nella sua statura. 

«Pare che tu abbia un pretendente, Suou. Il primino è proprio un tipetto agguerrito».

Sorvolando sulla prima, sciocca insinuazione, Kiryuu aveva ragione. 

Tsukasa si ritrovò a sospirare e massaggiarsi le tempie, chiedendosi _perché_ ogni anno quella scuola riuscisse a mettere alla prova i suoi nervi in maniera sempre nuova.

  


Entrare nell'aula riservata agli allenamenti dei Knights era sempre motivo di pensiero. 

Non sapeva da quando fosse cominciato, ma il solo pensare di abbassare la maniglia ed annunciarsi lo metteva in soggezione – perché, dall'altra parte, non avrebbe trovato altro che tre paia d'occhi stanche. Stanche di lui. 

«Era ora, sua maestà» sbuffò Izumi, accogliendolo col solito tagliente sarcasmo. Immancabile, il suo torturatore: dopotutto, erano le quattro in punto e Tsukasa era sempre stato puntuale, sin da quando insieme avevano ereditato i Knights e li avevano depurati dagli scansafatiche, sfida dopo sfida. Izumi non avrebbe dovuto avure nulla di cui rimproverarlo, se non che fosse di ritorno dall'ufficio del Consiglio Studentesco. Dopo aver parlato con chi li aveva rovinati.

Ma non poteva farlo, non direttamente.

«Buongiorno anche a te, Izumi» sospirò, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Il suo secondo in comando incrociò le braccia sul petto e, con uno schiocco di lingua, si sedette su una delle numerose sedie libere. «Narukami? Ritsu?»

«Naru credo non verrà, oggi. Non ho capito cosa aveva da fare» ed agitò appena la mano davanti al volto, come se non gliene importasse poi granché. Era sottintendersi che qualunque cosa fosse, era sempre meglio che perdere tempo lì dentro. «Kuma se n'è andato a dormire vicino alla terrazza. Ha detto che voleva godersi il fresco». Ritsu, invece, non aveva fatto neanche lo sforzo di giustificarsi.

Aveva detto tre paia d'occhi? Beh, doveva correggersi. Nelle ultime settimane, l'unica persona che trovava in quella stanza era _sempre e solo_ Izumi. Cocciuto ed indomabile nel mostrargli il rancore di un fedele seguace la cui fiducia era stata tradita, l'anno prima. 

Tsukasa era stanco. Stanco di sapere di ricevere solo disprezzo, tra quelle mura; stanco di sentire il peso degli sbagli che aveva commesso; stanco di cercare di giustificare perché fosse stato tanto stupido da essere caduto nelle trappole di Eichi Tenshouin e di averli resi i suoi devoti, ma non troppo, cavalieri templari. 

Per questo, non c'era più spazio per la speranza.

«Izumi, credo... sia necessario parlare. Non possiamo più rimandare».

Un lampo d'ira negli occhi azzurro ghiaccio dell'altro e poco più di un cenno della testa con cui lo invitava a sedersi, seppur a distanza. 

L'attuale re dei Knights eseguì quella muta richiesta, poi approfittò del barlume di silenzio che Izumi gli concesse per raccogliere il coraggio di ammettere di aver fallito. Mentre i pensieri vorticavano follemente nella sua mente, strinse le proprie mani sulla stoffa morbida dell'uniforme, solo un eco distante delle volte in cui aveva conficcato quasi a sangue le unghie nella sua stessa pelle, come sfogo di una rabbia di cui non aveva diritto. 

«Non possiamo andare avanti così, è evidente. E lo dico con la consapevolezza che la causa di tutto questo sono io».

Uno sbuffo, niente più. Non che si aspettasse comprensione, dopotutto o, ancor meno, parole di conforto. «Quindi, cosa vuoi fare? Hai solo due scelte, lo sai».

«Lo so» ripeté, mentre le ripeteva nella sua mente. Per riguadagnare la fiducia dei compagni che aveva amato e tuttora amava come fratelli, sarebbe dovuto andare contro Eichi e far sì che la sua migliore arma, i Knights, si rivoltasse contro di lui e divenisse la sua spina nel fianco, se non la sua rovina. 

Avrebbe potuto, sì, e lo avrebbe fatto se il suo cognome non fosse stato _Suou_. Se il peso delle sue scelte fosse ricaduto solo su di lui e sugli amici che erano soliti radunarsi in quella stanza, non avrebbe esitato. Insieme, le conseguenze sarebbero state più leggere.

Ma la sua famiglia dipendeva dai Tenshouin. Lui stesso non era nient'altro che l'ennesima pedina nella vita di Eichi, poggiata lì con clemenza solo per rendergli la permanenza in quella scuola più piacevole.

Sentiva la voce di suo padre, in testa: “Ricorda, è l'unico motivo per cui abbiamo accettato questo tuo capriccio”. 

Quindi, poteva solo liberare quel popolo insoddisfatto distruggendo con le sue stesse mani la gabbia che aveva contribuito a costruire. E lasciarsi travolgere dalle macerie che ne sarebbero rimaste.

«Ho deciso di sciogliere i—» ma non fece in tempo a concludere. 

Con un tonfo che fece sobbalzare entrambi sulle rispettive sedie, la porta dell'aula si spalancò, sbattendo con forza contro la parete. Immediatamente, sia lui che Izumi si voltarono verso l'entrata e stavolta Tsukasa non riuscì proprio a trattenere un “ _goddammit_ ”, e neanche troppo sussurrato.

Leo Tsukinaga stava sulla soglia, piegato in avanti con le mani poggiate sulle ginocchia e il fiato corto, come se avesse corso come un pazzo per tutta la scuola (e Tsukasa non dubitava che fosse quello, il caso). Approfittò di dover prendere grandi boccate d'aria per tenerli sulle spine con un silenzio irritante e quando, finalmente, con una risata vittoriosa si sollevò propriamente in piedi, arrogandosi pure il diritto di portarsi teatralmente i capelli all'indietro, il ghigno sul suo volto lasciava presagire solo guai. 

«Ti ho trovato, finalmente!» tuonò con orgoglio, prima di puntare il dito contro il re. Tsukasa si portò le mani al volto, esasperato. Ecco, quello era un altro buon motivo per sciogliere i Knights una volta per tutte. 

«Oh, è ancora il gremlin» si limitò ad osservare Izumi, per niente sorpreso.

«Lo conosci pure tu?!»

«Sono giorni che me lo ritrovo ovunque».

«DUEL!» tuonò il ragazzino, per attirare di nuovo la loro attenzione. E ci riuscì.

Tsukasa sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena, perché quella parola non poteva essere casuale. Ne trovò conferma nel ghigno di Tsukinaga, che sembrava più che soddisfatto dalla sua reazione: lo fissava con quelle fiamme di assoluta sicurezza negli occhi, uno sguardo che forse pure Tsukasa aveva posseduto, molto tempo prima. 

«Duel» insistette, senza vacillare minimamente. «Voglio sfidare il Re dei Knights. Voglio scommettere sulla mia entrata nella unit. Se perdo, comporrò per voi per sempre, senza chiedervi niente in cambio! A gratis!»

«Adesso basta» sibilò Tsukasa e probabilmente sarebbe esploso, se Izumi non si fosse alzato prima di lui e non si fosse diretto verso il ragazzo, squadrandolo dall'alto in basso. «... Izumi? Che stai facendo?»

Il modello fissò il piccoletto con sufficienza, poi tese la mano verso di lui. «Spero che almeno le tue canzoni ne valgano la pena».

Tsukasa non riusciva a credere alle proprie orecchie. «Izumi? Sei impazzito?»

«Dobbiamo cambiare qualcosa» gli rispose, freddo, senza neanche degnarlo di uno sguardo. Piuttosto, continuava a squadrare il ragazzino con l'interesse di chi non ha più nulla da perdere. «Questo microbo sembra matto abbastanza per riuscire a causare un po' di baccano. Sia mai che riesca a risvegliare il Re sepolto che c'è in te, Tsukasa». Erano più di sei mesi che Izumi non lo chiamava per nome e, se possibile, bastò quello per ferirlo più qualunque spada. Il giovane Suou si sentì improvvisamente Cesare, pugnalato a morte da colui che aveva sempre ritenuto il più prezioso degli amici. Si morse il labbro, nel tentativo di ingoiare l'ennesima punizione. Se questa fosse giusta o meno, non riusciva più a capirlo. 

«E va bene». Rilassò finalmente i pugni che non si era reso conto di aver stretto, la calma di chi aveva visto battaglie ben peggiori di quella, che preludeva alla sua indecorosa fine, nella voce e negli occhi. «Affrontatemi tutti e quattro. Se volete la mia corona, ve la darò. Ma dovrete strapparmela tra le mani». Il suo sguardo cercò quel primino fatto di urla, idee folli e passioni. Era poco più che un bambino, eppure il suo sguardo tradiva un'incrollabile fiducia nelle proprie capacità. La fiducia di chi ha la certezza di poter cambiare le cose. Kiryuu aveva torto e ragione – era sicuramente agguerrito, ma non era un pretendente – era un _rivale_. «La posta in gioco è la seguente: se vincete voi, Tsukinaga è dentro e io fuori. Eleggerete un altro Re, anche lui, se volete. Ma» e per un attimo gli parve di cogliere, nello sguardo del più piccolo, un accenno di sorpresa, come se non si aspettasse quell'esito. «Se vinco io, porrò fine ai Knights. Li seppellirò come abbiamo seppellito tutto ciò che è venuto prima di noi».

  


Tsukasa aveva considerato che, in ogni caso, il Duel li avrebbe finalmente liberati. 

Avrebbe dato agio ai Knights di rinascere, poco importava se col medesimo nome o con uno nuovo: i suoi compagni sarebbero stati salvi dal gioco di potere di Tenshouin. Per lui, invece, l'ultimo anno in quella maledetta scuola si sarebbe probabilmente concluso al fianco di Eichi, poco importava se come spalla dei fine o degli Akatsuki. A prescindere dal risultato, Izumi aveva ragione: la folle idea di quel primino sarebbe stata la migliore delle vie d'uscite, per tutti.

Sì, lo aveva pensato. 

E aveva continuato a ripeterselo, sotto gli sguardi di Narukami, di Ritsu e di Izumi, che sembravano aver misurato ogni suo gesto, prima e dopo la loro vorticante esibizione. Questo lo aveva spinto a sorridere a chi aveva accettato di dargli aiuto in un momento del genere – persino a chi era l'indiretta causa dei suoi fallimenti. Eichi Tenshouin, Kuro Kiryuu e Nazuna Nito avevano valorosamente combattuto una battaglia che neanche apparteneva loro ed avevano spianato la strada all'ingresso dei due Re, che avanzavano ora sul palco. 

Leo Tsukinaga, nonostante le fattezze minute, sembrava un giovane Artù, o almeno come Tsukasa lo immaginava dopo aver appena estratto Excalibur: persino lui, che negli anni aveva frequentato le più carismatiche personalità di Yumenosaki e che aveva vissuto al fianco di Izumi e Narukami, ne subiva il fascino quasi disumano. Elegante e terribile, sembrava pronto a mettere a ferro e fuoco quel luogo, pur di far valere le proprie ragioni. 

Quando si trovarono uno di fronte all'altro, a Tsukasa sfuggì una risata leggera, sollevata.

«Sono contento che tu rida!» commentò l'altro, portandosi le mani sui fianchi, il petto gonfio di anticipazione. Ecco che tutta la sua principesca postura se ne andava, lasciando spazio ad un impettito ma pur sempre dispettoso Peter Pan. «Vuol dire che ti diverti!»

«Sì, lo ammetto. Hai talento per la musica. Ciò che hai composto è di ammirevole valore» gli concesse persino, notando come i capelli del ragazzo, per quella sera, fossero tenuti almeno in parte raccolti in un piccolo codino laterale – sicuramente, un'idea di Narukami. 

«Ehi, non è comune _talento_. Io sono un genio!» lo corresse, scuotendo pure l'indice con fare da maestrino. 

Tsukasa rise di nuovo – non c'era più traccia d'irritazione, in lui, nei confronti del giovane. Anzi, se possibile, si sentiva attratto da quello spirito indomabile, da quella follia che forse aveva finito col contagiarlo un po', in così poco tempo. E soprattutto, gli era riconoscente.

«Comunque vada, so che i Knights saranno in buone mani».

«Eh?» Lo sguardo interrogativo di Leo fu l'ultima cosa che vide prima che i riflettori cominciassero a vorticare, scandendo l'inizio di quell'ultima, forse già inutile sfida: il pubblico acclamava il Re più per abitudine che per convinzione e Tsukasa se ne convinse non appena la musica invase il piccolo auditorium. 

Leo Tsukinaga non mentiva, riguardo il suo essere un genio. Sembrava _nato_ per stare sul palco; il corpo si muoveva con la naturalezza che solo chi nasceva baciato dal talento avrebbe potuto mostrare. Certo, non era perfetto, ma ogni imperfezione veniva spazzata via dall'energia e dalla potenza che emanava con quella voce che d'improvviso si faceva più profonda, quando cantava; che si faceva imponente quando chiamava il pubblico a sé, mentre lo fronteggiava con gli occhi fieri di chi può rivaleggiare persino con le divinità. 

O forse era lui ad essere la reincarnazione di Apollo, dio della Musica.

Tsukasa si sentiva nudo, di fronte a lui. Si sentiva stupido di fronte a quel ragazzo, perché in un attimo sembrava aver cancellato mesi di incomprensioni, tristezze e delusioni; perché, senza che potesse rendersene conto, Tsukasa si era lasciato trascinare da quella gioia non deturpata e aveva ripreso a cantare senza pensare al passato, al presente o al futuro dei Knights. Aveva ricominciato a ballare solo e soltanto per il pubblico ed aveva reclamato il loro applauso. 

Divennero, in breve, il fuoco l'uno dell'altro: in un vortice di fiamme e rombi, ogni colpo invece che spaventare l'altro lo incitava a proseguire e il loro duello sembrò non finire mai. E nessuno sembrava volere che finisse.

Crollarono assieme, in ginocchio, di fronte alla folla che li acclamava.

La vera natura di quell'esibizione sembrava essere stata completamente dimenticata: i presenti presero ad intonare con forza il nome dei Knights come non faceva più da tempo e, in un attimo, riempì non solo l'ambiente, ma anche il cuore di un Re che finalmente poteva accettare almeno un tramonto decoroso. 

«... Tsukinaga» mormorò, voltandosi verso di lui. Negli occhi del giovane c'era qualcosa di incredibilmente attraente, un magnete che sapeva di guai, sì, ma anche di grandi imprese. Artù, Apollo, Ulisse... quante anime leggendarie si celavano, in lui? «Sono felice che tu abbia insistito».

«Lo so» ribatté furbo, poi si lasciò cadere all'indietro, per terra. Non aveva il minimo senso del decoro ed era la persona più distante che Tsukasa avesse mai considerato come cavaliere. 

Forse proprio per questo era così propenso a lasciargli la corona. 

«Dovrai prenderti cura dei miei Knights, però. O tornerò a tormentarti».

A lui, invece, spettava la sorte del re dell'Amleto.

«Cosa?!» e in un attimo il giovane fu di nuovo a sedere, lo sguardo confuso di chi non capisce cosa stia accadendo. Tsukasa gli sorrise di nuovo – poteva non aver perso in maniera evidente, ma aveva ancora un orgoglio da difendere, l'orgoglio di voler lasciare la corona in mani più sicure. Leo Tsukinaga sarebbe stato un buon Re? Forse no, ma sicuramente sarebbe stato un Re diverso da lui e tanto, per ora, gli bastava. Più libero, più ispirato, più forte. «Non se ne parla, non sono fatto per fare il re!»

«Erano questi i patti. Sarei un pessimo esempio se ne venissi meno. Inoltre» e gli scompigliò i capelli di nuovo in un disordine incline al caos, che forse rappresentava al meglio la sua personalità. «Sono curioso di vedere che cavalieri creerai. Attendo il tuo radioso futuro».

Fece per alzarsi, convinto che fosse un modo piuttosto adatto ad un monarca sconfitto di congedarsi. Si inchinò di fronte al suo pubblico, ancora in adorazione e si voltò verso le quinte da cui era uscito, dove i suoi temporanei compagni lo attendevano con sorrisi che avevano lo stesso gusto di chi ha assistito al finale di un film troppo atteso – spettacolare, ma con la malinconia di sapere che quell'esperienza ormai fosse conclusa.

«Aspetta, aspetta!» Il mantello corto che indossava venne strattonato, abbastanza che mancò poco non perdesse l'equilibrio. In un battito di ciglia, Leo si era drizzato di nuovo in piedi, di fronte a lui, pronto a sbarrargli la strada. Un attimo prima era sfinito ed ora eccolo qui, sprizzante di energia. «Se sono il re, posso comandare, giusto? Allora ti ordino di non lasciare i Knights! E di riprenderti la corona!» Un passo, due. Sfrontato, gli afferrò le mani, negli occhi la stessa convinzione con cui aveva sbattuto i suoi spartiti sotto il suo naso, giusto qualche settimana prima. «Mi sono innamorato dei Knights così come sono! Mi sono innamorato di te!»

Silenzio. Un silenzio che comportò poi una lunga sequela di reazioni differenti: il pubblico rimase a bocca aperta per poi esplodere in un allegro chiacchiericcio generale; Izumi si portò le mani sul volto, forse pentito di aver dato fiducia fino a quel punto ad un novellino, mentre Narukami e Ritsu ridacchiavano tra loro, sfiniti ma troppo divertiti dalla situazione.

Il volto di Tsukasa, in compenso, prese fuoco.

«Cos—Sei impazzito? Cosa ti metti a dire?»

«La verità! Mi sono iscritto a questa scuola perché vi ho visto, l'anno scorso! _Ti_ ho visto! Non è forse amore, quello che ci spinge a fare follie? Ecco, allora io mi sono innamorato di te!»

Tsukasa era attonito, senza alcuna parola: fissava il ragazzino con la consapevolezza che gli avrebbe reso la vita una trottola incontrollata, come se fosse stato messo sulla sua strada per distruggere ogni sua certezza, ogni suo limite. 

Sarebbe stato un inferno, eppure, gli sorrise.

E Leo scoppiò proprio a ridere, in quell'eccesso che caratterizzava ogni suo gesto.

«Sii gentile con me, _King_!»

**Author's Note:**

> AH! Questa storia praticamente è andata così - non appena ho letto il tag "swap", mi sono detta: "è arrivato il momento di scrivere quella ageswap che voglio scrivere da una vita".  
> Il punto è che, prima che me ne rendessi conto, da una semplice ageswap, era diventata letteralmente un rovesciamento della storia che conosciamo. Ovvero, Tsukasa è colui che con Izumi ha ereditato i Knights e che, con la complicità di un Eichi che ci ha visto lungo, li ha "epurati" da tutti i parassiti.  
> A differenza di quel che accade però nel canon Checkmate, qui Tsukasa è costretto a piegare la testa di fronte a Eichi e relegare, in pratica, i Knights a burattini del gioco di potere di Eichi.  
> Tsukasa è emotivo, ma non nel modo in cui lo è Leo. Avrebbe sopportato, avrebbe cercato di rendere la situazione più semplice - ma, nel tempo, tutto sarebbe crollato intorno ai Knights che tanto ama.  
> Quindi, Leo è l'eccentrico eroe che afferma a gran voce cose assurde e, ancor più assurdo, le porta a termione. E' il Leo che non abbiamo mai conosciuto, quello che ama il prossimo come ama la musica, quello che ha un cuore abbastanza grande per accogliere persino le macerie di chi tanto lo ha ispirato.  
> Mi sono stupita, mentre scrivevo, perché... praticamente non sarebbe cambiato nulla: si sarebbero comunque trovati (Leo e Tsukasa, sì, ma i Knights al completo) e si sarebbero salvati. Portati verso il futuro.


End file.
